deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Codgod13/DF Epic: Part 1, Chapter 1
My head swam. I felt sunlight piercing through my eyelids. I didn't open my eyes. It felt like some miniarture being was pounding on my skull with a hammer. I was lying in a pile of what felt like hot snow. I sat up, rubbed my eyes, and opened them. Everything was burning. It wasn't sunlight passing through my eyelids, it was fire. Where was I? My last memories were of Skyhelm. I was now lying (A, on solid ground, not in the city of clouds, and (B, in a pile of ash in a village forest that had been razed to the ground. I saw burning corpses everywhere, contorted in positions of pain. The trees were bare, and all the buildings were on fire. I climbed to my feet? What had happened? What was going on? How in the name of the gods had I gotten here? Then the most disturbing detail came into view. I looked down. And there it was. A knife. Buried hilt-deep in my chest. I felt no pain. Nothing at all. Yet there it was. A dagger hilt, protruding from my abdomen, a trail of blood dripping down my chest (at that time I realized I was completely naked.) What the hell? Then I heard it. A female voice. Calling from the sky. "Archer," My name... "Archer..." "Who are you?" I asked, "Where am I?" "ARCHER!" I shot up. I was lying in a hostpital bed. I was surrounded by doctors. My hands shot outward and by instinct, I siezed one by the throat. I quickly let go and lay back down. Sun pured in through a window on the right side of the room. My neck was stiff, and my head still. Thankfully, I didn't have a knife in my chest, so that was a plus. "What happened?" I asked. "No one knows," One of the doctors replied, "You were walking in the bazaar, according to eyewitnesses, when your eyes suddenly started glowing red. Your grabbed the repair man by the throat and threw him straight threw the wall," Seeing my expression, the doctor said, "Now there are no permanent injuires, but after you did that, you fell on to the floor, spasming, and well... spitting fire." I let that sink in. What I been possessed? Was I still ''possessed? Could I be a danger to Skyhelm? Could I end up destroying it? "...What...How..." Words failed me. I had no clue what to say. I could have ''killed ''someone. "Well," the doctor continued, "The repair-man has decided not to press charges for assault and property damage, saying that you clearly had no control over your actions. But can you tell me what you remember?" I was talking wiht Link," I said, "He said he was practicing as hard as he could for the wing ceremony. He asked me about my past, like he always does. But this time, I thought I remembered something. Then... I don't know. I had this dream thing..." I explained the vision. "Huh," the doctor said, "I've never heard of anything like this before. If you ever start to feel strange, please come back here immedetialy. Well, you may leave now." What was going on? What had happened? I started to think about my past, before the people of Skyhelm had found me. Who was I? ''What ''was I? Hey wiki people, hope you liked the first chapter of DF epic, leave any character suggestions or battles in the comments. Also, could I get some feedback please? Thank you very much. Outside sources used: Skyhelm (changed name from Skyloft, ''Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword). Link: (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword). Category:Blog posts